


disregard these thoughts and fill my head

by redbullbrittlesbee



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assassin!Brad, Blow Jobs, But just barely, M/M, Mild Blood, Stabbing, Table Sex, also brad is an assassin so there’s that, david is horny for the guy with a knife, mild violence, this is just. smut there’s very little plot lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbullbrittlesbee/pseuds/redbullbrittlesbee
Summary: With a knife to his neck while pinned to the floor, the man that’s been sent to kill David is all he wants.
Relationships: Brad Bakshi & David Brittlesbee
Kudos: 9





	disregard these thoughts and fill my head

**Author's Note:**

> listen idk it’s just something about knives man...... the murder au lives in my head rent free
> 
> (the title is from Guts by Homesafe <3)

The metal is familiar and cold on David’s lip as Brad lay the knife flat against it, and he’s clearly being cautious to not meet the blonde’s gaze. Brad’s forearm is pushing into his chest to keep him pinned to the tile floor as he sits straddled over David’s stomach. David doesn’t bother trying to get out from under him; the raven-haired man is stronger than he looks and David doesn’t quite mind having him hover over him like this. He loves it, really.

“Give me a moment, yeah? I’m trying to decide if I wanna kill you and get it over with or have a little fun with it first.” Brad muses, gently teetering the knife to cut into David’s lip, just enough to bleed. A smirk appears on his face as he watches blood slowly dribble down David’s chin like a tear.

“Ah, what kind of fun are you thinking of?” David retorts, and it’s enough to finally get those deep brown eyes to meet his. He’s not really sure what he’s doing, his words escaped him before he could stop himself. There’s no turning back know, and on the off-chance he could get what he wants—he doesn’t plan to.

“Don’t give yourself too much credit. Plus, I follow the rules _sometimes._ I was assigned to kill you, not make you more smug than you already are with that pretty face.” Brad scoffs. He trails the blade of knife down to David’s neck and rests the very tip of it on his throat.

“So you think I’m pretty?” David continues to jeer him, and it’s not concerning because he knows that Brad is loving every second of it. The glint in his stare and crimson creeping up his neck are giving away more than he realizes.

“I think you’ll be even prettier with a massive gash in your stomach and your head sat on that dining table over there.” Brad deadpans. His hand still holding the knife steadily in place, he leans in close enough to David’s face that their noses touch. “What kind of fun did you have in mind?”

“Hmm, more or less the same. I’m over on the dining table, except you’re still on top of me and I haven’t been decapitated. You can fill in the blanks.” David whispers. His lip is still bleeding a bit, and he’s startled by the wet of Brad’s tongue as the dark-haired man licks it off. David can feel heat creeping up his legs as Brad does it again, just for good measure, maybe.

“No, I’m no good at guessing games. I’m gonna need you to break it down for me.” Brad mutters into David’s ear, who lets out a broken sigh. The warmth of Brad’s breath against his skin urges him to run his fingers through the assassin’s dark curls, but he figures making a sudden move isn’t a good idea.

“You wanna keep the upperhand so badly, don’t you?” David teases.

The blonde lets out a strained groaned as the knife is dipped briefly into the flesh directly beneath the right side of his ribs, Brad giving it a slight twist before yanking it out and letting the blood spill onto the floor. “I’ll _always_ have the upperhand, asshole.”

The wound isn’t deep, and their isn’t enough blood spilling out for David to bother risking lifting his hand to apply pressure onto it. “Fine. Honestly speaking? . . . I’d want to go down on you first, but I’m sure you wouldn’t trust a change in this dynamic. So I’m just gonna fuck you on top of the dining table. You’ll ride me while keeping that knife pressed to my neck, if that’s what you want. And then you can kill me for whatever it is you think I did wrong.” David elaborates, and not being able to move isn’t doing him any favors.

“Oh, I don’t know what you did and I don’t care. This is my job, so I get it done. Jobs can come with perks, though. I wouldn’t mind seeing you on your knees.” Brad shrugs. He rises from his position over David and sees that the blonde’s fitted black slacks don’t leave much up to the imagination, the tent in his pants saying it all. “One wrong move and I won’t hesitate to gut you. We clear?”

David nods, his mouth dry and thoughts too far gone to care about what was just said to him. He follows Brad on the short walk into the dining room, the slender man leaning against the wall beside the threshold. David stands before him, barely centimeters apart, and doesn’t have time to think of anything witty to say before Brad’s lips meet his own. This man is here to murder him, watch him bleed out with a grin on his face, yet David can’t think of anywhere he’d rather be right now. David lets out a drawn out moan as Brad licks into his mouth and rests his hands on the skin right above his hips, careful not to touch the gash. The knife is cold against David’s back, the blunt edge of the blade pressing in. He gasps and lets his lips find their way to the side of Brad’s neck, sucking on the skin there just hard enough to bruise. In the midst of that, the blonde’s hand falls over Brad’s dick, palming it slowly through his trousers.

“Okay?” David asks swiftly in between the formation of the last hickey and the next.

“God, yes, but just—just suck me off. We don’t have all the time in the world.” Brad mutters, groaning at the touch of David’s fingertips brushing over his hard-on as the blonde undoes his pants.

Once they’re opened and out of the way, David drops to his knees and looks up at Brad through his gold eyelashes. “Would be nice if we did though, wouldn’t it?”

“Putting my dick in your mouth isn’t gonna change anything, you know.” Brad huffs humorously. David shrugs and doesn’t waste time pulling down the taller man’s boxer briefs either, watching his excited cock spring up from beneath the fabric. He almost takes time to admire it, but remembering that they have his own assassination to get around to, he’s quick to give it several pumps and swipe his tongue across the slit before taking it into his mouth. Brad lets out a broken whimper as David starts to blow him, the blonde sucking down ever so gently every time his lips find the tip again. “Okay, maybe it might. Oh my god.”

David smirks at that as much as he can manage to as someone with a dick nearly down his throat. Brad’s fingers are running through his hair as he continues on, and it’s when he trails his hands up the man’s deep amber thighs that his head gets pushed away. “Everything good?”

“Yes. Table. Now.” Brad breathlessly demands, pointing the knife at the shorter man as he rises from his knees. David quickly discards almost everything below his torso and lays himself out atop of the oakwood dining table. It was the heaviest piece of furniture to get into his house, so he figures it can support both of their weight.

“Oh, condoms, lube. That chest over there, third drawer on the left.” David remembers. Brad scrambles over and only takes a moment to find them, and the blonde feels his cock twitch as he watches him tear the small packet open with his teeth. Thinking he’d just hand it over, David’s not expecting it when Brad starts rolling the condom onto his dick, and he can’t keep his hips from rolling up into the touch.

“God, you’re smart, you know that? Now I get to make a mess of you twice. Good thinking.”

“Shut up.”

Brad chuckles and steals one more kiss before mounting the pale man in front of him. He places the small bottle of lube in David’s palm, and the blonde quickly spreads some along his fingers and begins to stretch out the man above him. Brad rocks into it, a string of perfect moans falling from his lips. His raven curls are sticking to his forehead with sweat, his face red and pupils dark and blown out with lust. David can feel his heart thudding in his chest, and it’s not just because Brad’s started stroking his dick. David’s not religious, but he’s never seen a holier sight than the devilish man above him.

“Fuck. You’re beautiful.” David sighs, the words falling from his lips before he can stop himself.

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere, Brittlesbee.” Brad hums. He finds his lips beside David’s ear once again with the knife to his chin. “So are you, babe. Fuck me.”

The pet name is almost enough to do it for David, but it doesn’t compare to the feeling he gets when he finally enters Brad. They both let out low groans, Brad not waiting very long to pick up the pace. David’s hands are on Brad’s narrow hips as he rolls them, fucking down onto David with such haste and hunger. This man is going to be the death of him, figuratively and literally, he thinks. Though it’s a bit difficult to do with the hard table beneath him and an open wound, David begins to buck his hips and thrust into Brad. “This feel okay?”

“It feels fucking amazing, christ, keep going. I’m really close.” Brad whines, letting the knife drop from his hand and fall to the floor, He cups David’s face and goes in for a kiss, and it’s different this time. He means it. They both do.

Brad is the first one to come, ruining David’s silk button-down as his thighs tremble. David isn’t far behind him, soon pulling out and haphazardly discarding of the condom. Brad unstraddles him and lay beside him, brushing his blonde hair that’s gone curly from sweat out of his eyes. “Like I said, you’re smart. Can’t kill you now.” 

“Oh? Why not?”

“Because I’d be pretty pissed if we never got to do what we just did ever again.”

“Ah, so you wanna keep me around as your boy-toy. Romantic.” David chuckles, only half-joking.

“I’m quite the romantic, actually. We’ll see if you earn a better title than that.” Brad smiles, and David kisses him hard again before either of them can say something stupid.

“Uh, you hungry? I’d order us some Thai food from the place around the block but it’s probably not a good idea for anyone to show up here right now. I have cereal though?” David suggests. Brad agrees as long as David has oat milk (which he does, of course), and the blonde plants a kiss on his forehead to seal the deal. 

“What am I gonna tell Dana—my boss, I mean. She’ll literally have my head if she finds out that I didn’t kill you.” Brad sighs, covering his worried face with his hands.

David’s off of the table, pulling his underwear back on and not bothering with pants. He frowns, not having thought of the repercussions beforehand. “Do you think it’s something we can figure out tomorrow? Because right now, I just want to crawl into bed with you and a bowl of cheerios.”

“You’re the worst.” Brad chuckles, and the endearment he’s looking at David with goes straight to the blonde’s heart. “Yeah, we can figure it out tomorrow. Might want to wrap up that gash and clean up first, though. Blood stains.”


End file.
